1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, in particular, to an electronic apparatus capable of effectively preventing damages caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of Related Art
In the delay life environment, the electrostatic discharge (ESD) phenomenon can be seen everywhere. Basically, due to different electric affinities of different objects, charge transfer between objects likely occurs when any two objects are separated after contact, thus resulting in electrostatic charge accumulation. Once the electrostatic charges in an object accumulate to a certain degree, when the object with electrostatic charges contacts or gets close to another object of different potential, transient charge transfer will occur, which is the so-called ESD.
Specifically, electronic products are easily damaged by ESD in manufacturing, production, assembly, transportation, and even in use after being purchased by users. Therefore, electronic products must have an ESD protection design, to effectively prolong the service life. Especially, for the products fabricated through advanced semiconductor processes, such as integrated circuits (ICs) and planar displays, the size of the elements is very small. Therefore, when the elements are subjected to high-voltage ESD, wires inside the ICs or the planar displays are likely to be permanently damaged, and leading to element failure.